1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for implementing location-based web cookies.
2. Related Art
Internet browsers use web cookies to remember and keep track of user interactions with webpages. For example, web cookies are used to remember user inputs, such as login name and passwords. Web cookies also are used to keep track of user's browsing activities. Thus, online service providers may customize webpages using web cookies to improve user experience. Nevertheless, there are security and privacy concerns regarding the use of web cookies. A conventional internet browser stores one global set of web cookies, without differentiation of locations. The global set of web cookies may be accessed by various internet servers via the internet browser from all locations. Access to the web cookies without restriction may cause security and privacy concerns. Although there are Internet browsers that allow anonymous browsing, the anonymous internet browser prevents the use of any web cookies and foregoes the benefit of webpage customization. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that improves security and privacy when using web cookies for internet browsing.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.